


The Falcon's Past

by salviniamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Merlin, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviniamia/pseuds/salviniamia
Summary: An AU where Merlin grew up as an assassin and escaped to Camelot. He's forced to confront his past and admit to his friends who he was.
Kudos: 26





	The Falcon's Past

It would be an oversimplification to say that this story starts with a hunt, as many stories of theirs did. It truly started with a little boy with too much power and too much responsibility, and a great tragedy. His destiny may be set in stone, but the story of how he ended up at that destiny was not. In truth, it could have happened a multitude of ways. The way it did end up was by far the worst option. He could have been brought up by druids as revered as a god. He could have been raised far from his destiny by a loving mother and father. He could have been brought up by one strong woman in a town where he was alienated. But this? Not even the gods would have wished this upon young Emrys.

When he looks back, Merlin doesn’t really remember the siege. He remembers flashes of fire and screaming. The one thing from it that was burned into his mind forever was the broken body of his mother. Her eyes closed and relaxed. Her face pristine. The puddle of blood surrounding her and seeping into the dirt floor was the only true indicator of her death. Merlin had curled into her body, his young mind scared and not really recognizing that she was gone.

The men in black leather came back, undoubtedly looking for any sort of riches or women when they found him. One of them in particular pretended to be kind to Merlin, holding him in his arms and letting him play with his beard. The illusion of kindness dropped when he was thrown into a cage and carted off to an auction where his skills in magic were discovered, and the leader of the assassins guild took a liking to him.

This is where this story starts. A young boy who lost everything and became something he was never meant to be.


End file.
